


Like Nobody's Watching

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: She looked so happy and carefree, something he rarely saw her as. Not that he was complaining; it was a good look on her.
Relationships: Varian (Disney)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Like Nobody's Watching

**Author's Note:**

> I have one anon that keeps on coming into my Tumblr ask box and requesting "____ x Shy Reader" scenarios. I've kept those asks in my inbox for way too long... It's time that I got to work on all of the asks I have, including this.
> 
> Featuring lyrics from "Rhythm of the Tambourine" from the Hunchback of Notre Dame musical-- one of my favorites!

The sun sparkled in the reflection of the fountain water, creating extra light within the main plaza of Corona. The warmth of the large ball of gas was welcoming.

Varian smiled at the sights and sounds around him, especially when the sound of a tambourine came floating through the air, bringing with it the sound of a beautiful voice singing along with it.

_"Hey, soldier boy, I see how you stare; hey, butcher man, I see you admire..."_

He smiled a little, listening. Something about the voice sounded familiar to him, and he moved to see if he could find the singer. He blinked with surprise when he saw [Your Name], quite possibly the shiest girl in the kingdom. The few times he had heard her even _talk,_ it had been when she had something very important to say, or when she had been spending time with him.

At this point, she was singing-- she had a lovely voice, he had to admit that-- and dancing around, twirling as she hit the tambourine in rhythm to her words and movements.

_"Come gather 'round, hey Jacques and Pierre; come see me dance to the rhythm of the tambourine."_

Varian smiled softly, watching. She looked so happy and carefree, something he rarely saw her as. Not that he was complaining; it was a good look on her.

He sat down on the edge of the fountain, deciding to ignore what he had been there for-- he had completely forgotten what it was at this point-- and instead focusing on the young woman, the beauty and joy she was bringing to the square. And treasuring that.


End file.
